Shigyoo Shiki
by Bicho Raro
Summary: [Mahoutokoro] Un nuevo curso comienza en esta escuela. ¿Cómo se celebra?


_**Desde hace un par de meses llevo pensando en escribir sobre Mahoutokoro, no sé por qué, y finalmente hoy traigo la primera historia de este universo.**_

 _ **Mahoutokoro como institución pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Las asignaturas, los personajes y los términos me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Los términos que aparecen lo hacen en estilo de romaji que es la manera en la que se escribe con letras occidentales el silabario y los kanji japoneses (para hacer más fácil la lectura).**_

* * *

 **Shigyoo Shiki***

 _2 de abril de 2016 - Isla volcánica de Minami Iwo Jima._

El barco haría apenas quince minutos que había zarpado de la isla principal del archipiélago japonés. El viaje hasta la isla volcánica de Minami Iwo Jima no era largo, y más cuando el barco era tirado por amikiris, unos seres con pinzas de langostas, cola de serpiente y cabeza de pájaro, los cuales eran excelentes nadadores.

En el viaje se podían disfrutar de diversas maneras. Los novatos solían recorrer las cubiertas, observando el paisaje y esperar ansiosos a encontrarse con la isla. Ellos eran los que más emociones vivían en aquel día, pues al finalizar éste volverían a sus casas montados en Petreles de las Tempestades, aves gigantes.

En las diversas bodegas del barco había distintas actividades: un bar-comedor en el que había capacidad para todos los alumnos, aunque nunca coincidían todos a la vez, salas de ocio en las que entretenerse, cabinas en las que poder reunirse con amigos en un ambiente más íntimo, y para aquellos alumnos que por culpa de los nervios no habían podido dormir la noche anterior, podían ocupar los camarotes.

— ¡Mi! ¿Crees que podré entrar en el equipo de Kuuiditchi* de la Zoku*?

— No me hace gracia que Komainu vaya a tener un cazador tan bueno, pero seguro que sí.

Sentados en el comedor se encontraban los hermanos Hamamoto. Mi, la hermana mayor, cursaba décimo, y vivía demasiado ocupada recriminándole a todo Mahoutokoro que dudasen de que su rubio fuese natural como para preocuparse en el Kuuiditchi. Pese a ello, poseía una de las mayores notas de la escuela y se especulaba que ella fuera a ser la futura Inchou* de su Zoku, Shishi. Su hermano pequeño, Sora, aquel año entraba a sexto, lo que hacía que ya fuese a empezar una vida completa en la escuela. Nervioso por que ahora empezaba de verdad su vida en Mahoutokoro, tenía como meta alcanzar a su hermana, y para ello iba a intentar realizar todo lo que ella nunca había hecho en la escuela.

— ¿Qué optativas has escogido? —Y entre otras cosas que quería hacer Sora en aquella escuela era conseguir tener una reputación distinta que la que poseía Mi.

Mi era bastante conocida en la escuela, pero eso no tenía que implicar que fuese por cosas positivas. Su carácter impulsivo y activo, incluso algo altanero, producto de haber convivido parte de su vida en Bélgica siendo su madre de allí, se contraponía con el carácter del resto de sus compañeras, y provocaba extrañezas por parte de sus compañeros. Sora era semejante, pero lo había sabido aprovechar mejor.

—Mahõ no dõbotsu*, Kuji-in*, me he quitado Transfiguración… No he cambiado mucho de como estaba el curso pasado… —La muchacha se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar. — ¿Y tú no se suponía que tenías amigos? El año pasado no dejabas que me acercarse a ti porque no querían que te vieran siendo cuidado por tu hermana mayor. —Se quitó la mano de la boca, para dejarla apoyada en el vaso de cristal en el que tenía echado un té de cerezo.

—Ichiro está con su hermano pequeño, que este año entra en la escuela. Supongo que le estará explicando todo, pero no tenía ganas de escuchar esas historias otra vez. —Sora se encogió de hombros, bostezando. Sí, apenas había dormido a causa de los nervios, pero iba a aguantar porque quería demostrar que ya no era un niño.

Gesto que simplemente hacía reír a Mi porque su hermano con sus doce años todavía seguía siendo un niño, por mucho que intentase aparentar ser un adolescente y equipararse a los dieciséis años que la adolescente tenía.

—Si en algún momento te cansas de estar con tu hermana mayor, puedes irte. Que me he traído un fantástico libro con el que entretenerme.

— ¿Me vas a cambiar por un libro?

—Pero es un libro muy bueno.

Como respuesta a tales provocaciones, Sora le revolvió el pelo a su hermana, logrando que aquel lacito que se había puesto de un tono azul oscuro, a juego con el color de la túnica que le tocaba lucir aquel año, cayese hacia un lado de su cabeza, quedando pendiente de un par de mechones.

* * *

Disponer la mesa. No permitir que el té se enfriase. Colocar el libro de las oraciones en el centro, donde Honda Atsuko, la heddo* de aquel curso, iba a tener que realizar la ceremonia que augurase un buen comienzo de curso. Arakida Sayuri, junto al resto de sus tres compañeras de curso, tenían por delante una larga mañana. Aquel año, el décimo en el que estudiaban en Mahoutokoro, habían comenzado sus estudios para convertirse en una Miko* a la salida de la escuela.

Los próximos cuatro años iban a aprender todo lo necesario para llevar un templo.

En el caso de Sayuri, aquello provenía de familia. Su madre había sido sacerdotisa de un templo hasta los treinta años, cuando las Miko debían retirarse y ocupar otras labores en el templo, si se diera el caso. Y ahora le tocaba a ella.

Y no era nada fácil. Se había estrenado en el manejo de los tabi* aquel día y un barco no era la mejor circunstancia posible. Aun así, parecía moverse mejor que su compañera de ceremonia, que además parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Para cuando Atsuko hizo acto de aparición, pues había estado colocándose la chihaya* ceremonial, la cual solamente usaría una vez, pues sólo las alumnas de último año podían disputarse el ocupar aquel puesto y realizar dicha ceremonia, todo estaba preparado.

Como Heddo, Atsuko tenía la posibilidad de elegir a alguna de las novatas para que fuera su pupila y enseñarla de primera mano. Sin embargo, en tiempos modernos, que se establezca esa relación de Shimai* era extraño, relegándose a meros intereses personales, escogiendo a alguien a quien conoces.

Aun así, era costumbre que antes de realizar la ceremonia, la Heddo caminase frente a las aprendices, siendo este el primer contacto que iban a tener. Para Atsuko, aquel paseo le hizo recordar cuando haría un par de años ella estaba en la misma situación que aquellas muchachas, aunque posiblemente más asustada. Sí, como ella.

Detuvo su paso ante la mirada expectante de las alumnas mayores. Pocos lo sabían, pero la muchacha tenía uno de los dones propios de las miko, aunque aquello no significase que todas las miko debían poseer uno, o que todas las que lo poseían acabasen siendo miko. Atsuko era vidente, y había visto en Sayuri algo parecido que en su día, la antigua Heddo había visto en ella.

Como mandaba la tradición, agarró de la mano a la adolescente, sacándola de la fila de aprendices y la invitó a sentarse con ella en la mesa, ocupando su lado derecho, antes de servirle té.

Cuando una Heddo te tomaba bajo tutela, no podías negarte, siendo un privilegio. Y la mejor manera de demostrar aquello era realizar el mismo gesto, y servirle de vuelta té a tu Shimai.

* * *

Más arduo, si podía decirse, era por lo que estaban pasando Yano Bunko y Watanabe Hitomi. Ambas acaban de convertirse en Shikomi-san, o lo que es lo mismo, aspirantes a Meiko*. Sentadas en un rincón, junto a otra chica más, escuchaban atentas, aunque con la mirada en el suelo, lo que sus "hermanas mayores" hablaban.

Aquel año, las tres jóvenes lo sabían, iba a ser el más duro de su etapa en el colegio, pues hasta que pasasen a Minarai*, para el curso que viene, estaban situadas en el más bajo escalafón de aquella escuela, debiendo tener respeto hacia todos. Además de tener que empezar a aprender aquella forma de hablar, el kyo, que caracterizaba a las de su rama.

Todavía llevaban las túnicas de la escuela, siendo que a medida que demostrasen sus habilidades que se les permitiría lucir el kimono. En aquel año, las chicas abandonarían sus dormitorios en el Zoku, acudiendo a la okiya* que se encontraba fuera del edificio de la escuela, aunque seguirían acudiendo a este hasta que tuviese lugar el omisedashi, o la ceremonia en la que se convirtiese oficialmente en Meikos, hasta que terminasen la escuela, a los veinte años.

Bunko y Hitomi provenían de la misma casa de Mahoutokoro, Komainu, y aunque ambas pareciese tan tranquilas en aquella posición de sumisión, ambas mantenían una fuerte rivalidad heredada de sus madres y alimentada por los diferentes caracteres que tenían.

Hitomi era más tranquila, más reservada, casi se podía decir que misteriosa, pues poco se sabía de ella. Mientras que Bunko era más impulsiva y despistada... Muy despistada. Cuando una de las hermanas mayores hicieron un leve gesto de que alguna de ellas le sirviese té, Bunko se dio cuenta cuando ya Hitomi tenía la tetera en la mano y arrodillada servía despacio el contenido, nunca mirando a los ojos de aquellas mujeres.

Cualquier forma de ganar puntos era importante, y más cuando debía ganarse la confianza de al menos una de esas mujeres para que a la hora de la ceremonia del San-san-kudo, en la que una de esas mujeres se convertiría oficialmente en su hermana mayor y la presentaría en sociedad.

Pocas personas sabía qué llevaba a una adolescente de dieciséis a entrar en aquella rama, pero sin duda, los contactos que se podía sacar si sabías moverte bien, ver mucho y hablar lo justo eran una gran recompensa. Hitomi volvió a su posición, ante la mirada de Bunko. Entre ellas se podían tratar como iguales.

Y otras de las grandes recompensas era el estudio de la magia tradicional entre las cuales, la específica para aquellas chicas era la magia roja, la cual difícilmente podía aprenderse fuera de la okiya.

* * *

Una vez el barco llegaba al puerto de la isla de Minami Iwo Jima, los alumnos ataviados de sus túnicas subían por el sendero hasta la parte más alta de la mencionada isla. Un abanico de colores que iban desde el rosa para aquellos alumnos de primer año hasta el dorado perteneciente a los de último curso. La única excepción eran las estudiantes de la okiya y del santuario.

La ceremonia de inicio del curso se realizaba frente al palacio de Mahoutokoro, delante de un estanque custodiado por dos grandes estatuas que representaban las dos Zoku de la escuela. Shishi, aun lado, tenía los ojos cerrados y los alumnos de esa Zoku llevaban estampados el kitsune. Komainu, al otro lado, con los ojos abiertos, llevando sus alumnos un pez koi.

Los alumnos de primero se dispusieron frente al estanque como les indicó el profesor que les guiaba. El resto de cursos se separaron situándose detrás de la estatua de su casa, a excepción de los dos Inchou, uno por cada zoku, que se colocaron justo al lado de las estatuas a fin de dar la bienvenida a cada nuevo compañero de Zoku.

Las meiko se comportaban como las invitadas a aquella ceremonia, observando desde un lado como se desarrollaba el evento. Por otro lado, las Miko ocupaban un lugar al lado del director. Al otro lado de este se encontraba la Sugureta Gakusei*, un alumno o alumna que se habría graduado el curso anterior y volvía a la escuela para dar un discurso a los nuevos alumnos.

Cuando todos estaban situados en su lugar, llegaba el momento de la bienvenida del director, el primero que hablaba en aquella ceremonia. Desde hacía varios años el director a cargo de Mahoutokoro era Ito Hisoka, antiguo profesor de Brebajes en la escuela. Las bienvenidas solían ser breves, había un largo día por delante y a la noche los alumnos de primero debían de volver a sus casas.

El profesor que había guiado a los de primero era el encargado de pronunciar los nombres de los distintos alumnos en orden alfabético, para que pasasen al estanque y fueran seleccionados, una vez el discurso terminaba.

— ¿Creéis que habrá algún Tensai en nuestro curso? —Kobayashi Taro. Posíblemente el alumno de primero que no habría dejado de hablar en todo momento y con todo el mundo.

— ¿Tensai? —Para Tanaka Jiro, quien hasta hace poco más de tres meses todo lo que fueran cosas relacionada con la magia le hubiera sonado a cuentos de hadas, aquel término le causó interés. Lo había escuchado de alumnos mayores, pero no había sido capaz de preguntar el significado.

—Hay veces en las que las estatuas reaccionan a la vez por un mismo alumno. A esos alumnos se les llaman Tensai. —Una tercera voz salió para responder, logrando ganarse la mirada por parte de los dos chicos. —Soy Watanabe Akahana.

Los dos chicos se presentaron casi al mismo tiempo, para escuchar como la profesora llamaba a un compañero cuyo apellido empezaba por la E, todavía tenían tiempo para hablar.

—Y yo que pensaba que por apellidarme Suzuki iba a ser una de las últimas. —Trastabillando con una piedra la joven llegó al lado de Akahana. —Soy Chiyoko.

—Entonces supongo que irás detrás de Sato. —Con una mano Jiro señaló a Sato Eiji, que se encontraba a un lado suya, más concentrado en pegarse las gafas con celo que en la ceremonia. Había tenido un accidente durante el transcurso de la caminata hasta la cima de la montaña que dio como resultado aquello.

—Kobayashi Taro. —Anunció el profesor.

—Mi turno. —El niño de siete años salió de entre medio de los alumnos antes de entrar en el estanque.

—Afortunado… —Comentó Akahana, mientras veía como la estatua de Komainu se manifestaba ante la presencia del muchacho. —Por cierto, ¿tenéis alguna Zoku preferida? —Sin embargo antes de dejar hablar a sus compañeros respondió ella. —Yo quiero ir a Komainu, como mi hermana mayor.

El primero en responder fue Jiro, aunque encogiéndose de hombros, pues lo cierto es que no sabía mucho de las zoku como para tener una opinión fundada de qué casa sería la mejor para él.

—Yo no tengo preferida. —Chiyoko fue la siguiente en responder. —Mi padre fue a Shishi, pero quién sabe. —En la parte de la familia que había ido a Mahoutokoro no había una línea clara de cuál era la línea familiar.

—Mi hermano también está en Shishi. —Eiji por fin había decidido unirse a la conversación, siendo consciente que quizás, por lo diferente que era a él, a él le tocaría Komainu.

—Sato Eiji. —La voz del profesor irrumpió la conversación, y por un momento el muchacho sintió que le iban a regañar, hasta que comprobó que lo más probable es que fuera su turno.

— ¿Creéis que después voy yo? —Chiyoko tenía ganas de que pasase todo aquello porque los nervios podían con ella.

La respuesta llegó después de que Eiji fuera seleccionado, para su sorpresa, a Shishi, y el profesor dijera el nombre de la chica.

—Por ahora Taro ha ido a Komainu, Eiji a Shishi… —Fue enumerando Akahama con los dedos, antes de ver a la estatua de Komainu inclinar su cabeza hacia la chica que acababa de entrar en el estanque. —Chiyoko a Komainu...

—Tanaka Jiro.

El conteo de la muchacha volvió a quedar empatado. Jiro fue seleccionado para Shishi y ahora el romper aquel empate quedaba en su mano. La última de aquella generación.

—Watanabe Akahana.

Akahana se acercó al estanque. El agua estaba fría, sí, pero extrañamente no mojaba. Se situó en el centró mirando de tanto en tanto a las dos estatuas que tenía a cada lado, hasta que vio como la de Komainu se manifestaba e instintivamente volvió la mirada hacia su otro lado. Shishi parecía no reaccionar. Komainu.

Con una leve sonrisa salió del estanque, mostrando ya el pez koi propio de Komainu a su espalda, para recibir la bienvenida de Tsuji Masanori, el Komainu no Inchou*, antes de irse con Taro y Chiyoko que parecían estar esperándola.

—Ahora tenemos que escuchar el discurso de la Sugureta Gakusei. —Explicó cuando el Inchou mandó a callar a los alumnos.

Aquel año aquel discurso estaba a cargo de Hayashi Anzu, una antigua alumna de Shishi que ensalzó aquellos años de escuela y les advirtió de lo importante que eran en la vida de cualquier persona. Recomendó encarecidamente aprovechar las enseñanzas que iban a recibir y hacer grandes amigos, pues todo ello serían lo que se llevarían una vez saliesen de allí.

—También es importante recordar en todo momento de dónde se viene, pues ese es vuestro punto de partida. Llegar a esta escuela es sólo otra fase más, y podéis pensar que vuestra vida empieza aquí, pero sabéis que no, porque incluso con siete años, como tenéis los que acabáis de llegar, ya habéis tenido un punto de partida.

Con aquellas palabras dio por terminado el discurso que fue recibido con aplausos por parte de los estudiantes. Para los novatos aquello era nuevo, y una enorme fuente de inspiración y de fuerza, sin embargo los mayores ya estaban cansados de escuchar cada año palabras semejantes de gente que ya habían salido de la escuela y parecían no recordar todo lo que habían vivido allí dentro.

Tras eso, el directo daba comienzo a la cena con la que terminaría la ceremonia de selección, la cual se llevaba a cabo bajo los cerezos. Sin embargo aquello no significaba que diera fin la ceremonia de inicio del curso, pues ahora les tocaba a las miko purificar toda la escuela para evitar que los demonios que vivían en el fondo del volcán de la escuela se atreviesen a salir de allí.

Por su parte, las meiko no asistían a aquella cena, sino que una vez esta empezaba, tras saludar al director y a los profesoras, estas se retiraban hacia la okiya en la que las novatas deberían de tener ya lista la cena como parte de sus enseñanzas.

Al día siguiente ya comenzaría el verdadero curso para todos ellos.

* * *

 **Shigyoo Shiki: Vendría a ser como "Ceremonia de apertura".**

 **Kuuiditchi: (Realmente en romaji sería Ku~iditchi, pero de nuevo es para facilitar la lectura) Quidditch. Como es un deporte que importaron desde Inglaterra, pienso que se mantuvo el sonido, pero se adapto a la manera japonesa de pronunciarlo.**

 **Zoku: Casa (Al estilo de las casas de Hogwarts).**

 **Inchou: Podría decirse que significa "delegada", vendría a ser como prefecta/prefecto.**

 **Mahõ no dõbotsu: La versión japonesa de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.**

 **Kuji-in: Son los mantras budistas/sintoistas. Sin embargo aquí tiene una parte "mágica".**

 **Heddo: Literalmente "Cabeza". En este caso, la líder, o la "jefa".**

 **Miko: Son las sacerdotisas en Japón.**

 **Tabi: Son los calcetines tradicionales japoneses.**

 **Chihaya: Especie de kimono.**

 **Shimai: Hermanas**

 **Meiko: Se podría decir como las aspirantes a Geisha.**

 **Okiya: Es la casa en la que viven las meiko/Geiko y Geishas.**

 **Sugureta Gakusei: Literalmente "Alumno destacado".**

 **Komainu no Inchou: "Inchou" de Komainu. O "Prefecto" de Komainu. He puesto la expresión en "japonés" por ser como una especie de título.**


End file.
